Amor Prohibido
by Eva.De Styles Borras
Summary: Kimiko es nueva en la Preparatora Syluts y pues "conoce" a Raimundo y no sabe que el fue el amor de su vida porque perdió la memoria por culpa de Jack. Ella descubre que Raimundo la conoció desde muy pequeños y pues ellos se quedaran al final o Jack le quitara el amor de Raimundo...PESIMI RESUMEN JEJE
1. Chapter 1

**Amor Prohibido**

Capitulo 1 La chica nueva

**Kimiko entra a la nueva escuela Preparatoria Stylus y pues no conoce a nadie pero hay 2 personas que le aman. No sabe con quien quedarse si con el chico que siempre a sido a su amigo o su enemigo…Pésimo Resumen**

**Hola ¡Soy nueva aquí y este es un fanfic para FloorVioletta.**

**Buenos días, buenas tardes o buenas noches en donde sea que estén. Mi Best Amiga Hermana Forever. Los personajes no pertenecen . En este FanFic habrá Oc´s míos y también muchas sorpresas para "Rai" (Raimundo) y Kimiko y pues espero que les guste. No sé si subir otro FanFic pero continuaré con este en Vacaciones Jejejejejejeje:p como decía otro también subiré como la novela "La Tempestad" aquí les dejo el link si no la conocen: resultssearch_query=la+tempestad+&oq=la+tempestad+&gs_l=youtube.3..0j0i3j0l8.1380912.1388263.0.1392..1959. 0j3j3j1j1.8.0...0.0...1ac.1. ._iw2gCHVtV4 en este link pueden ver cualquier capítulo y pues me dan opiniones cando haga la introducción de el nuevo FanFic.**

* * *

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE**

_**Kimiko´s P.O.V **_

Era una mañana tranquila en la ciudad de Tokyo; en una mansión grande y mu lujosa vive una adolescente 18 años cabello color negro, cuerpo de diosa (Así le dicen los chavos **"estúpidos"** y **pervertidos**. Parecida a la tuya de PPG'S Floor jeje:p) ojos azules y una estatura de 1.70cm.

Esa chica estaba dormía tranquilamente en su cama **"Queen Size"** **(no me juzguen)** su habitación es muy grande con decoraciones y poster en la pared de Actores guapos y cantantes(femeninas) muy famosas y grupos famsos. Al frente de su cama hay un "tocador" con sus pertenencias: 3 perfumes de Avril Lavigne, su espejo de forma de corazón, etc (Algo desordenada:p)y lujosa Ella estaba durmiendo como una ángel y de repente suena el despertador , eran las 7:30amy la chica lo apagó de un fuerte golpe y dijo algo dormida:

Xxxxx: 10 muntos más.* bostezando*

Volvi a dormir 10 minutos cuando mi papá entró para despertarme ; abrió las cortinas para que me entrara el Sol en la cara , luego se acerco a mi y me movió cuidadosamente para despertarme y me dijo susurrandome cerca del odio :

Papá : Hija , despierta es hora de ir a la escuela.

Xxxx: ¿Papá?

Papá: ¿Si hija?

Xxxxx: ¿Qué hora es?

Papá: Son las …..8:10am Kimiko.

Kimiko: Oh no llegare tarde.*preocupada*

Papá: Recuerdas que te cambie de escuela y la entrada es a las 8:45am.

Kimiko: O.o es cierto.

**Flash Back**

El papá de Kimiko la estaba esperando para desayunar para comentarle algo muy importante.

Kimiko: Perdón…..por hacerte esperar mucho papá.

Papá: No te preocupes Kimiko.*con una sonrisa*

Kimiko: ¿Qué me querias comentar papá?

Papá: Te voy a cambiar de escuela.

Kimiko: ¡QUEEEE! *Gritando*

Papá: Y porfavor no grites, hija.

Kimiko: Lo…..siento*con una gotita sobre su cabeza*

Papá: Entonces…. ¿que dices?

Kimiko: *Si me cambia no volveré a ver a mis amigas pero esta es la 5ª vez que me cambia en que estaba…..así que cambiará pero talvez haga nuevas amigas pero talvez conocere a unos chavos nuevos y…*

Su papá interrumpio los pensamientos de Kimiko:

Papá: Kimi…Kimiko… ¿en que piensas?

Kimiko: Oh…en nada jejeje*una risa falsa*

Papá: Entonces ¿Si quieres que te cambie de escuela? O ¿No?

Kimiko: Si papá eres el mejor *con una sonrisa*

Papá: Bueno estoy orgullosa de ti Kimiko *abrazándola muy fuerte*

Kimiko: Papá…..m….me…..es…estás…

…..afixiando…..*sin poder respirar*

Papá: Perdón hija.

Kimiko:*Recuperando aire* No….t….te…

…..preocupes. *tosiendo* jeje :p y ¿como se llama la escuela?

Papá: Preparatoria Sultys

En ese momento Kimiko decidió cambiarse de escuela

**Fin del Flash Back**

Kimiko: Me voy a cambiar para ir a la Preparatoria Sulyts.

Papá: Esta bien pero no de demores tanto para bajar a desayunar y que puedas llegar temprano.

Kimiko: ¡Okey!

El papá de Kimiko bajo las escaleras para preparar el desayuno mientras Kimiko se vestía. Kimiko no sabía que ponerse de ropa hasta que se le ocurrio ponerse una camisa pegada y sin mangas, con una corbata negra, falda corta(15 cm arriba de la rodilla) de cuadros (negros con rojos)calcetas blancas, zapatos negros con cintas y su cabello suelto. (Como Panty de la caricatura Panty & Stocking).

Kimiko: Lista…solo...falta algo?!

Kimiko revisa su mochila para saber si le falta algo y ve que le falta un recuerdo de su mejor amigo "Raimundo" que no lo ha visto hace 5 años.

**Flash Back**

Kimiko y Raimundo estaban en el parque comiendo un helado nadie hablaba era un silencio que Kimiko le incomodó y Raimundo rompió el silencio y le pregunto a Kimiko:

Raimundo: ¿Kimiko?

Kimiko: ¿Si Rai?

Raimundo: Te eh querido decir esto desde el día que te conocí.

Kimiko: ¿Qué cosa Rai?

Raimundo: Quiero tenerte a mi lado, no quiero que me dejas sola por que sin ti soy nada.

Kimiko: o/o. En…en…enserio? *sonrojada*

Raimundo: Si…..por que eres todo para mí. *sonrojado*

Kimiko: ¿Rai?...yo…..yo….no se que decirte. *ocultando su sonrojo*

Raimundo: Kimi no necestitas palabras para decirme solo demuestraló. En eso Raimundo la besá y Kimiko se quedo sonrojada / y ella lo disfrutó; llegó la noche y se fueron al cine a ver una película romántica "La joya de la familia" y depués se fueron a la tienda de Videojuegos (Por que su papá es el dueño y ella podría jugar sin pagar).

1ero jugaron Basketball, 2do Marvel vs. Capcom y estuvieron hasta la medianoche y a Kimiko se le ocurrió tomarse una foto con Raimundo y Rai aceptó se fueron la cabina donde toman fotos y se sentaron juntos, se abrazaron y se tomaron la foto; Kimiko eligió el marco, el marco era de color del fuego y el viento y Rai y a Kimi les gustó y Rai le dijo:

Raimundo: Quédatelo…..para que te acuerdes de mí hermosa.*con una sonrisa seductora*

Kimiko: Gracias Rai…..nunca te olvidaré te llevare en mi corazón hasta que algún día te vuelva ver no nos volveran a separar. *Llorando de alegría*

Raimundo: Yo tampoco te olvidaré hermosa.

Se abrazaron y se despidieron y Raimundo la acompaño a su casa para dejarla.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Encontró la foto y dijo: ¿Cuando te volveré a verte? Kimiko checa su reloj rojo con diamantes y con flamas y son las 8:25am.

Kimiko: Oh no…tengo que bajar ahora mismo.

Kimuiko bajo rápido para ir a desayunar y vió que ya estaba listo se sentó y se sirvió su desayuno favorito: Un coctel de frutas. Huevo con queso y choriza (Una combinación rara :p), jugo de naranja y un licuado de plátano. (Para cuidar su figura).

**Flash Back**

Mamá: Kimiko ¿Quieres cuidar tus curvas de diosa?

Kimiko: Siii. *llorando y rogando a su mamá* No quiero estar gorda.

Mamá: Bueno. Tienes que hacer deporte y dejar de comer tantas porquerías.

Kimiko: ¡Okey! *emocionada*

Mamá: Bueno empezemos.

Desde ese momento Kimiko decidió mantener su figura.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Terminó de desayunar, subió a lavarse los dientes y bajó para subirse su Jeep rojo con flamas. Su papá la acompañaba paraq ir a dejarlo a la su trabajo (El dueño de la torre de Videojuegos). Lo dejó en la puerta principal y le dijo su papá de Kimiko:

Papá: Kimiko ¿Tienes las llaves de la casa?

Kimiko: *Buscando en su mochila* Las encontré.

Papá: Bueno…por si necesitas algo hija, márcame a mi celular okey. Y que te vaya bien en la escuela.

Kimiko: Gracias papí. Bye.

Papá: Cuídate. No te dejes llevar por los niños.

Kimiko: Si papi. Gracias. Esta bien.

Abrazé a mi papá de despedida y le di un besó en la mejilla y me subí a mi Jeep para irme a la escuela y en el trayecto de la Prepa puse mi IPhone para escuchar mi música favorita ; cuando ya estaba llegando al estacionamiento de la Prepa (esta en la parte de atrás) puse la de "Smile" de Avril Lavigne y empezó a cantar. Cuandó terminó la canción apague el coche agarré mi mochila de Avril Lavigne(Su cara y firmada) abrí la puerta de mi Jeep me bajó y cerré la puerta y le puso alarma. Todos los alumnos esataban dentró de la escuela y me dirigí a la entrada de la escuela.

* * *

_**Normal P.O.V**_

Cuando entró los chavos no la paraban por su belleza y las chicas se ponían celosas por que es más bella que las demás; Kimiko se dirigió con la Directora Fizzman (Raro apeido Jejejejeje) para que le de los horarios y la acompañe a la clase de Física. La directora tocó la puerta del salón de Física y salió el Profesor Sir Ámbulo (una idea de mi primo) y le dijó que ya llegó la chica nueva.

Profesor Sir Ámbulo: Bueno….hoy llegó la nueva chica. Pasa Kimiko.

Kimiko entró al salón y se presentó:

Kimiko: ¡Hola! Me llamó Kimiko Tohomiko y soy nueva en esta escuela.

Profesor: Bueno Kimiko siente entre Jack Spicer y Raimundo.

Kimiko: ¡QUUEE! HACE SPICER EN ESTA ESCUELA *pensando* Esta bien.

Kimiko se fue a sentar entre Jack y Raimundo. Se sentó y Jack le guiño y se volteó. Cuando vio a Raimundo se le hacía muy conocído la cara, la voz, el cabello, los ojos verdes oscuro y su sonrisa.

Kimiko: Se parece a Raimundo su cara todo hasta su sonrisa y sus manos y …..…. …..*pensando* Raimundo interrumpió los pensamientos de Kimiko:

Raimundo: Así que ¿Eres nueva?

Kimiko: Claro.

Raimundo: Si quieres te puedo enseñar toda la escuela después de la clase de Matemáticas.

Kimiko: ¡Esta bien!

Toda la clase Raimundo y Kimiko estaban platicando y Jack se pusó celoso y Raimundo le dijo en voz baja:

Raimundo: Ella será mía *con una sonrisa*

Jack: Jamás ella será mía. *enojando*

Raimundo: En la salida te reto a un duelo Xiaolin y …Kimiko los interrumpió:

Kimiko: ¿De que hablan?

Raimundo y Jack: No nada *con una gotita encima de la cabeza*Jejeje

La clase terminó y todos se dirigieron y Kimiko acompaño a Raimundo (de la mano) a su locker para agarrar su libro y cuaderno de Matemáticas y Kimiko estaba en el Facebook chateando con su amiga Keiko. Y se fueron al Salón de Matemáticas y empezó la clase…

Esta historia continuará

* * *

**¿Kimiko estara con Raimundo o Jack Spicer se la quitará? Dos amores un destino ¿Con quien se quedara Kimiko? O ella decidirá unirse al lado malvado o seguir siendo una Superheroína.** **Mucho ****romanticismo****, pelea y drama.**

* * *

**Esta son unas canciones que pondré en el siguiente capítulo: watch?v=tZm4C19G3vg(esta es el intro de "la tempestad" Hoy tengo ganas de tí- Alejandro Fernández y Christina Aguilera.**

** watch?v=qaR3a_g1p-k(Esta fue una de mis favoritas novelas) El amor Manda- Maria Jose**

** watch?v=tQmEd_UeeIk What the Hell- Avril Lavigne.**

**Y más (estas son las principales) soundtracks y algunos cantarán. ****Por favor dejen reviews, opiniones, ideas y comentarios y tambien acepto críticas por si quieren que agregue romance, suspenso, miedo o comedia LO HARE! :p Hasta el próximo Capítulo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Capítulo 2_**

* * *

**_Holaa de nuevo aficionados de Duelo Xiaolin(exclusivamente yo ); bueno ahorita estoy en mi recámara escribiendo y escuchando música y..._**

**_*Suena el timbre*_**

**_Mi mamá abre la puerta y ve a 4 chicos afuera y pregunta-¿Quiénes son ustedes?_**

**_?:Unos amigos de Eva._**

**_Mi mamá: Okey ahorita les abro. Mi mamá bajó para abriles la puerta principal y los dejo pasar y les pregunto a ellos-¿Mi hija los invitó y no me dijo nada?*molesta* (jeje :p)-los 4 asintieron y preguntaron por mi-¿Donde esta Eva? mi mamá les señalo que arriba(obviamente en mi recámara) y los 4 subieron y abrieron las 2 puertas que están pegadas a la puerta pero en ninguna de esas estaba yo y la última que abrieron era la que estaba pegada al baño y vieron que estaba acostada escribiendo en mi cama con unas libretas y mi libro de "Night School 1 y 2" (Hare otros más fics cuando llegue al capitulo 10 o 13. Escuche que uno de ellos habló y levante la vista. En frente de mí estaba Omi, Jack, Clay y Raimundo! Yo casi me desmayaba de la sorpresa y me preguntaron-¿Eres Eva?-yo asentí-me baje de mi cama y abrasé a Raimundo de la alegría y el se sonrojo un poco (jeje :p) y Omi interrumpe mi momento feliz:_**

**_Omi: ¿Que estás haciendo en ese aparato?_**

**_Clay: Es una LapTop Omi._**

**_-Claro eso también-_**

**_-Ahy Omi-_**

**_Yo: Escribiendo una historia de ustedes._**

**_-Enserio pero...quienes son los personajes principales compañera?_**

**_-Kimiko, Jack y...RAIMUNDO!_**

**_Raimundo: En..enserio*sonrojado*_**

**_-Claro pero estoy apenas escribiendo el capítulo dos jeje*risa falsa*_**

**_-*pegando le en el codo Clay a Raimundo*-_**

**_-Puedo sentarme junto a tí?-_**

**_-Claro por que no Rai...¿Te puedo decir así o Raimundo?_**

**_-Rai me gusta más así y puedo leer el capítulo 1?-_**

**_-Claro esta en la libreta chiquita-_**

**_-Gracias-_**

**_Bueno aquí les dejo ya el Capítulo dos y gracias a FloorVioletta por ser la primera en leer el Capítulo uno y tambien necesito tu ayuda amiga y no losa dejaré con dudas y quieren preguntarme algo que no entiende dejen un review y les contestarlo más pronto posible n.n_**

* * *

**xxxXEl HospitalXxxx**

**K****_imiko´s P.O.V_**

_Yo me sentía incómoda en la nueva escuela por que a nadie conocía todo es nuevo para mí. Yo estaba muy callada al igual que Rai hasta que Rai rompió el silencio y me pregunto:_

_**Rai:**__ ¿Que tienes hermosa? ¿Estás nerviosa, te sientes mal? Estás muy callada._

**_Yo:_**_ No nada solo que...estoy acostumbrada a esta escuela...todos...como te lo explico..._

_-¿Te sientes incómoda por el cambio de escuela?-_

_-Exacto eso y pues esperé que llegara este día...lo presentía pero...En eso Rai no me dejó termino de hablar y me abrazó y me dijo susurrándome en el oído- No te preocupes yo estaré aquí para protegerte en todo caso muñequita- Esas palabras me recordó a Raimundo._

* * *

_**Inicio del Flash Back**_

**Estaba sola en el parque cuando de repente llegan los Jackbots empecé a pelear pero era un montón y no puede no tenía tanta fuerza para combatir ; ve una luz como una explosión que destruye a todos los Jackbots, era Raimundo y me acorde que el me dijo que no preocupara el estará conmigo para protegerme de todo corrió hacia mí para ayudarme a levantarme y llevarme a un lugar seguro para estar los 2 juntos.**

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

* * *

_Llegamos a la segunda clase Matemáticas y lo malo fue que llegamos tarde a la clase por que me sentía algo mariada._

* * *

_**Inicio del Flash Back**_

**Yo estaba subiendo las escaleras con Rai cuando me sentía mariada y me caí; no podía moverme esta paralizada o algo así me sentía débil; Rai volteó a verme y vio que esta sentada en la mitad de las escaleras y me preguntó-¿Kimiko, que tienes?-Yo no respondí y volvió a decirme todo espantado-Te ves muy pálida muñequita; te llevo con la enfermera para que te de un medicamento-yo respondí-No estoy bien solo fue que me acorde de algo que fue hace 4 años-**

**Rai: **Déjame que te lleve con la enfermera, y te sentirás bien.

**Yo:** No estoy bien solo que necesito reposar.

-Bueno esta bien ya que insistes te llevare cargando hasta la puerta de la clase-**le respondí con un bufido y el me llevo cargando como una "princesa" hasta la puerta de la clase pero antes de llegar el me bajó (No se por que ¿?) yo estaba a punto de caminar cuando el me agarró de la mano he hizo un movimiento brusco y hizo que mi pecho quedará pegado al suyo y sentía mis cachetes como ardían; quedé en estado de shock el me besó por ninguna razón, como hubiéramos conocido hace mucho tiempo. Reaccione y lo empujé para soltarme y me di una sonrisa seductiva que pensé cosas raras; caminamos hasta la clase que nos queda a unos 5 o 10 pasos .**

**Llegamos a la clase del Profesor Ramón Valentín Figueroa Medina(así se llama mi profe de Mate jejeje :p) y fue la 1era clase que llego tarde el Primer día de clases.**

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

* * *

**Profe Valentín:** _Y por último Kimiko Tohomiko._

**Yo: **_Presente *con ganas de vomitar*_

_El Profe es alto, cabello color azabache con canas o eso creo_ (**Parecido a Bruce Wayne de Batman)** _me quede pasmada frente a él pero me miro de pies a cabeza y nos pidió que nos fuéramos a sentar en la banca de la 3era fila y los dos nos sentamos._

_La clase empezó con bisectriz y mediatriz y yo soy malísima para Matemáticas y me quede viendo hacia la ventana que da al patio; a la mitad de la clase volví a sentirme mal otra vez y le pedí al Profe si podía ir a la enfermería y el asintió pero vio que estaba_ pálida(**Más blanca que hace 20 minutos) **_pidió que alguien me llevara con la enfermera; Jack y Rai levantaron la mano para llevarme y entre los dos me cargaron de los hombros para ir a la enfermería. Cuando llegamos con la enfermera nos dijo que esperáramos en la sala de espera_ **(La enfermería es como el salón de Gimnasia un poco mas chico). **_Rai y Jack me dejaron acostada en las sillas y Rai fue a insitirile a la secretaria de la enfermera de que estoy muy pálida pero la secretaria no le creía, después de 20 minutos de insistir me pare y me sentía que me caía camine hasta Jack estaba tomando agua y le dije-No me siento muy bien Jack yo...- en eso casí me caía pero Jack me sujetó de la espalda y me sentó en la sillas y fue por un chocolate; me levanté, camine unos pasos iba directo hacia Rai y le grite- Rai no me siento bien me siento y mal- Rai volteó en eso me desmaye._

* * *

**_Normal P.O.V_**

_Kimiko quedó tirada en el suelo; Rai caminó por ella y le pidió a la secretaria de la enfermera que llamara a la ambulancia y la llamó. Rai cargó a Kimiko y espero 1/2 hora, después de media hora llegó la ambulancia y bajaron los paramédicos con una camilla para llevarse a Kimiko; llegaron al salón de la enfermería y Rai acostó a Kimiko en la camilla y uno de los paramédicos pregunto quien la van acompañar y Rai y Jack les comentó que ellos van a acompañarla y preguntaron -que son la señorita- Jack respondió-Yo soy su hermano- y otro de los paramédicos le pregunto a Rai-Joven y usted ¿que es de la señorita?-Rai le respondió-Su...su...novio si su novio- Jack se enojo y fueron con los paramédicos para subirse a la ambulancia, cerraron la puerta de tras y se subieron para irse directo al hospital._

_Cuando llegaron al hospital bajaron los paramédicos, Rai y Jack y llevaron a Kimiko a la sala de Urgencias y le pidieron a Jack y a Rai que esperan afuera; pasaron 20 minutos y Rai se desesperó mucho y empezó a ponerse como loco, trato de golpear a Jack pero se resistió a golpearlo y Jack le pregunto-¿Que te pasa inútil?*gritando* Rai lo volteo a ver con cara de matarlo +o+ y le pregunto-¿Como me dijiste tonto?_

_-Inútil. I-N-Ú-T-I-L si es que estas sordo-_

_-No quisiste haber me dicho eso ahora MORIRÁS-*gritando y enojado*_

_Jack y Rai empezaron a pelearse y empujarse pero tenían suerte que no había nadie en ese momento salío el_

_Doctor Yuki salió y vio que estaban peleando Jack y Rai los separó y Rai reaccionó y le preguntó al Doctor:_

**Rai:** _Doctor ¿ Cómo esta mi novia?_

**Doctor:** _Bien, solo que no despierta parece que ella calló en un profundo sueño o solo esta durmiendo en este momento la transferimos a su habitación, la habitación es la Zona C, Sección 3 – A, sala 12._

_-Gracias doctor-_

_-De nada y como se llama tu novia?-_

_-Kimiko Tohomiko-_

_-Okey y usted?-_

_-Raimundo Pedrosa-_

_-Okey muchas gracias le diré a la enfermera para que registre a tu novia-_

_-Esta bien y podremos entrar a la habitación?-_

_-Claro ella llegara en 5 minutos-_

_-Muchas gracias Dr. Yuki-_

_-De nada Raimundo-_

_Jack y Raimundo fueron a la habitación pero a Raimundo se le ocurrió llamarle al florista para decirle si le puede traer flores rojas, rosas y amarillas y el florista las llevo en menos de 5 minutos _**(que rápido) **_Raimundo las recibió Jack se adelantó y después 2 minutos llegó Raimundo y vio que la habitación es muy grande con otra cama, una televisión marca LG de 60" pulgadas, 2 sillones uno chico que esta a lado de la cama del paciente y otro grande que da a la televisión, un comedor para 4 personas 1 mesa _**(para alguien se quede a dormir en el hospital) **_la habitación tenía pisos de azulejo las paredes pintadas de muchos cuadrados grandes, medianos y chiquitos;cuando entraron Kimiko ya estaba ahí acostada en su cama y todavía seguía inconsciente; Raimundo le pidió al Dr. Yuki que si le podría traer 3 floreros para poner las flores y el Doctor asintió fue por los floreros. Rai se sentó en el sillón que esta al lado de la cama de Kimiko y se quedó ahí; Jack salió por comida. El doctor regreso a la habitación de Kimiko con 3 floreros y los puso encima de la mesa._

* * *

Mientras Raimundo estaba en la habitación de Kimiko viendo con ternura y a Kimiko se le dibujo una sonrisa (dedicada a él o será que esta soñando algo); Jack fue a la cafetería por comida.

_Jack pidió Espagueti, una jarra de limonada y de postre pudín de chocolate y helado de muchos sabores a Raimundo. empezó a hablar solo- Kimiko por que quieres a Raimundo y no a mí el es...un idiota un creído, un inútil y...¿por que habló solo?. Jack espero que le dieran la comida y mejor pidió que se la llevaran a la habitación._

**Jack: **_Me podrá llevarlo a la habitación Zona C, Sección 3-A, sala 12._

**Señora: **Claro que sí. Se la llevaremos en 10 minutos.

-Gracias- y se va directo a la habitación pero se detiene para comprar una caja de bombones para Kimiko.

* * *

Jack compra la caja y se va directo ahora sí a la habitación y ve su reloj y son las 15:34pm, le marca a su mamá para decirle que esta en el hospital por que una amiga se desmayó y su mamá le dijo que se cuide y colgó el teléfono; entrando ve a Raimundo viendo tele y...

_Jack llegó a la habitación y vio a Raimundo viendo_ **"1000 maneras de morir" **_y le dice-En 5 minutos traen la comida- ¬¬_

**Raimundo: **_Okey. ¬¬*sin ponerle atención*_

_-Y ¿No a despertado?-*preocupado*_

_-Y ¿por que tanto interés en ella?-*mirada asesina_*

_-No por nada-*lo dijo con un_ bufido*

_Empiezan a comer tranquilamente cuando de repente Kimiko empieza a hablar:_

_-¿Chase? ¿Que haces aquí?-Déjame...suéltame-_

**Jack y Raimundo: **_¿Que le pasa?_

-_Rai...¿donde estás?...Te necesito aquí-_

_Rai fue hacia la cama y la abrazó y le dijo-Kimiko aquí estoy...no te dejaré sola-_

_-Hasta que por fin llegaste-_

_En eso Kimiko despierta pero era solo un sueño y se da cuenta que esta en el hospital y pregunta-¿Que hago aquí?-Rai le contestó-Estás en el hospital y te desmayaste._

_-¿Enserio?-_

_-Si ¿acaso no te acuerdas?-_

_-No, solo recuerdo que llegamos a la enfermería y hasta ahí me acuerdo?-_

_Jack y Raimundo quedaron confusos; ella no recuerda nada de lo que le pasó-dijo Jack*susurrando* lo se y¿por que susurramos?-dijo Rai-no lo sé-dijo Jack -los estoy escuchando-dijo Kimiko *seria* Jack y Rai le dijo:_

_-¿Escuchas lo que decimos?-_

_-Claro como si no estuviera sorda-*enojada* En eso Rai cambia de tema:_

**Rai:** _¿Te sientes mejor?_

**Kimiko:** Claro y ¿la comida? ¿que me van a traer?

-No lo sé- En eso entra el Dr. Yuki-Puedes comer Espagueti, ensalada, pollo, carne, sopa y otras cosas y de tomar: agua de sabor y jugo y Kimiko lo interrumpe:

**Kimiko: **_Y ¿de postre?_

_-También: helado, pastel y dulces_ _**(No con mucha azúcar).**_

_-Ah Okey y ¿Cuantos días me quedaré?_

_-Por..*revisando su lista* 5 días 4 noches-_

**Raimundo: **_Y ¿podré quedarme con ella?*con un sonrojo en sus cachetes*_

**Doctor Yuki:** _Claro que sí. Para que reciba atención._

_-Gracias-_

**Jack: **_Y ¿yo?_

Dr Yuki_** : **__Solo mañana y el viernes._

_-Que mal-*lo dijo en voz baja*_

**Kimiko: **Le tengo que hablar a mi papá.

Raimundo: Yo le llamó...¿cual es su número?

-Mi celular está en mi falda...ahorita lo sacó- Kimiko buscó y lo encontró, cuando lo sacó Jack y Rai se sorprendieron por que tenía un **IPhone 5 **y se lo dio a Rai.

**Kimiko:** Busca en contactos y...en eso suena el celular con el tono "**Hoy tengo ganas de ti Christina Aguilera y Alejandro Fernández"** y Rai contésta:

**Raimundo: -**Bueno-

**?:** Hola, estará Kimiko?

-¿Quien habla?- -El papá de Kimiko-

-¿Quiere que le comunique con su hija?-

-Claro que sí-

**Kimiko: **¿Papá?

**-**Hija ¿donde estás?-*preocupado*

-En el...hospital-

-¡CÓMO! ¿QUÉ TE PASO?- *espantado*

-Papá te pido que no grites; me desmaye y estaba pálida pero estoy acompañada de Jack Spicer y Rai-

-Okey hija y ¿cuando te darán de alta?-

-El sábado al medio día-

-Muy bien estaré de viaje por 2 semanas pero pasó para dejarte unos regalos, vale-

-Esta bien papi te veo en ...-

-Media hora y ¿En que hospital estás?-

-En el Hospital Stadtler-

-¿El nuevo hospital que acaban de abrir?-

-Si ese mero-

-Bueno te veo en media hora papi, cuídate-

-Tu también-

Colgó el teléfono...

El Dr dejó a solas a Jack y Rai con Kimiko; checaron el reloj que estaba en la pared y ven que son 18:00pm y estuvieron conversando sobre cosas y a Kimiko se le ocurre algo:

**Kimiko:** Que tal si jugamos Verdad o reto.

**Jack:** ¡que bien!*saltando como niño loco*

Rai y Kimiko se quedaron con cara de WHAT! o WTF! y empezaron a jugar Kimiko empezó.

**Kimiko:** ¿_Rai?...-Rai asintió- ¿A quien elegirías de pareja para algún baile?_

**Raimundo:***_pensando*__**(A Ashely o a Barby...a ninguna de ellas dos me dan asco mejor a Kimiko)**_

_a ti...*ruborizado*_

**Jack:** _Estúpido... con ella...puff...jamás... ella será mía._

_-Enserio baboso...eres un hijo de p***-__** (Jeje :p lo puse muy grosero...aparte se me ocurrió eso)**_

_En eso empiezan a pelear y golpearse y Kimiko grita:_

_-YA LAS DOS SON MUY BONITAS Y HERMOSAS *Con sarcasmo*_

_Tocan la puerta y Jack y Rai se arreglan el cabello, la ropa y abrieron la puerta era el papá de Kimiko y a Rai le pareció conocido; el traía unas rosas de color rojo y amarillas con un peluche de oso muy grande como de 2m 30 cm y Kimiko quedó sorprendida y se despidió y le dijo a Rai que la cuidará muy bien que cuenta con el y le explico a su hija sobre el viaje que es parte de su trabajo y su avión sale a las 19:55pm y tiene que llegar a la casa para bañarse, cambiarse y ponerse la ropa y le dio un beso en la frente y se despidió de Kimiko, Rai y Jack._

_Pasaron 2 horas y Kimiko pidió si podían prender la Tele para ver _**"Mentir para vivir"** _se la quedan vendo cuando llega la enfermara con la cena para Kimiko, Rai y Jack y pasa a dejarla en el comedor y Kimiko preguntó:_

_-¿Puedo pararme?-preguntó Kimiko_

_-Claro que sí pero necesitas ayuda-Respondió la enfermera._

_-gracias...-*mirando a Jack y a Rai*mirándolos*¬¬_

_-Claro que ayudamos a bajar de la cama-*con una sonrisa*_

_**Ayudaron a**__ Kimiko a bajar de la cama para cenar; se van a sentar al sillón en eso empieza_ **"La tempestad" **_se quedaron viendo hasta que acabo y empezaron las noticias Kimiko quedó dormida en el hombro de Raimundo y Raimundo la carga como una princesa y la acuesta en su cama y le da un beso de buenas noches y se duerme en la cama con Kimiko y Jack se queda viendo_ **"Los Simpsons" **_y después de 2 horas se queda dormido en el sillón..._

* * *

**yo: -¿Que les pareció? ¿Les gustó? espero que si y sino morirán muahahahahaha es broma jeje dejen reviews, ideas, comentarios y críticas sobre la historia y hasta el próximo capítulo aquí les dejó a mi primo y a los chicos-**

**Clay, Omi: -¿Cuando saldremos?**

**Fer: -En el próximo capítulo-**

**Omi: O.o**

**Yo: *abrazando a Raimundo* ¿Te gustó?**

**Raimundo: Esta BUENÍSIMA *con un sonrojo***

**Fer: Calmado! Ella es un chica muy bonita y pues...hermosa aparte de ser mi prima hermana.**

**Jack: ¿Por que tengo que ser el que sufra? TTvTT**

**Yo: Por que sí y punto final.**

**Fer: Ya somos dos Jack.**

**Jack: Sniff*limpiándose las lágrimas* Somos como hermanos pero de tonterías.**

**Fer: Lo sé.*con una sonrisa***

**Yo: Bueno ya...nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Chavos y chavas.**

**Raimundo: Eres la mejor y muy ...*con cara de pervertida***

**Yo: Pervertido!*ruborizada***

**Raimundo: Lo siento es qe eres tan hermosa que quisieras ser mi novia.**

**Yo: Lo pensare.**

**Raimundo: Esta bien pero pronto.**

**Yo: Okey.**

**Raimundo: *susurrándome en el oído* -¿Que le pasa a tu primo**

**Yo:*susurrando* -Esta demente-**

**Raimundo: Okey*con una gotita encima de su cabeza***

* * *

**Los veré el próximo capítulo espero subirlo mañana y pasado mañana o :***

**Chao...cuídense**


End file.
